The Weaver of Fate
by Kitty of 2 kingdoms
Summary: When Agent C is rescued by Tony Stark and his Avengers from a rouge Hydra base she didn't ever expect to go back to normal life. Or forge strong friendships with a certain immature webspinner. It turns out that anything is on the cards for her future... (Re-Write of my old story: 'The Weaver'. Same protagonist, very different plot.)
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my attempt to re-write an old story of mine called: 'The Weaver'. I've changed a few details about the protagonist but most of the main character is still intact for if you enjoyed or saw potential in her in the last incarnation. I did admittedly change several aspects about her character, and I may have also taken an idea from Victoria Aveyard's character Mare, so any red Queen fans can tell me in the reviews what it was.**

* * *

Prolouge

All I know now are these four walls. These four walls that create my prison, my only place in this unknown world. One wall is one way glass, while the others are padded and kind of reflect the gentle daytime glow of the ceiling. I sleep on what is little more than a block of a foam covered in thin, age speckled, cream canvas with a pillow which is more or less a miniature replica of the mattress. I'm not allowed a duvet or blanket, apparently before I was here someone tried to commit suicide. I hope that they succeeded.

I don't know how long I've been here. I know its been at least a year, as I have no way of recording time. They keep us in metaphorical bubble wrap. After all, as an enhanced we are worth more to them than any other person; Hydra or not. They don't like us to speak either, especially about any great signs of American capitalism. I tried so desperately so keep it together for the first month or so. Unfortunately my chosen method of this was repeatedly singing Disney songs. It only earned several trips to dream town.

Dream town is their wonderful term for their sleep serum. It's some pretty typical secret service knockout juice, or it would be without the nightmare inducing hormones they added. You either learn not to speak or sing, or the serum drives all wishes to speak out of you forever. I can still remember many of the songs I used to recite when I thought that they were coming back for me.

It seems to be a theme in my life that I'm left behind in these situations. I don't want to dwell on it though. It was the naval incident that drove me to the U.K. Shield branch. And that led to my mission in the Pyrenees. And somehow I ended up here. I'm always the one left with the faulty comms headset, or stranded with the team member who is too badly wounded to move.

I curl up into a ball, my arms crossing over my lower legs with my hands gently clasping the soles of my feet. my pyjama like top and shorts whisper against each other and my skin. The charcoal grey of those now infamous garments is one of the six colours that I can regularly access in this isolated cube - at least half of which coming from my body, not the environment. As I open my eyes I notice that I've been towing with the essence or energy of the ceiling his whole time. I'm wrapped in a gentle ring of soft fronds of light, which are swaying like seaweed in the currents on a coral reef. They are strangely comforting; like a teddy bear from childhood, or a good book on a rainy day. I must not have read anything for a year. I wonder if my amazon pre-orders ever came? Probably not. I assume that my allocation is: Missing in Action, presumed dead.

Above me I feel the blind electric eye of the embedded security camera blink open. The flickering electric current feels like a broken floodlight aimed at my back, highlighting every scar gained in my service to Queen and country. I should have known that they would've noticed my little 'tantrum' and began recording my use of all the abilities they gave me. While they might've given my these powers in attempt to save my life and gain my service; they found them spotty, uncontrollable and me utterly ungrateful. Frozen death probably would've suited my better. And, no doubt, in a few minutes when I'm done calming down these therapeutic fronds of pure energy they'll drag me out of here for more 'training'.

* * *

Sure enough, as soon as the fronds vaporised they bust opened the door and placed me in restraints. I guess that they were watching to see when I was done, so I'd still be active... Unfortunately the restraints are some kind of enhancement suppressing and resistant material, otherwise I would've long tried to break out of here. And its not like I could break out my cell. They've coated the cell walls with it. It only works when it comes into contact with your skin or enhancement, hence the restraints being essentially handcuffs on steroids.

Once they're on, two burly Hydra thugs frogmarch me down the hallways, forcing my head down so that i can't see where we're going by the signs. I learnt my old path: left, left, right, left, right, left. That was the basic room where they just got me to do general destruction: decapitate the dummy, knock down the wall, disarm the assailants. You know, the basics. The kind of thing Captain America must do as a warm up. But last time they took me to a new room. A specific room for those of us with non-physical/non-body enhancements. Targets, power sources, everything a girl like me could need to train for an evil totalitarian organisation.

But today, I feel like pushing it. I don't know, for the first time since they beat me senseless for insubordination, I feel like splattering someone against a wall. I doesn't help that the restraints are a size too large, so if i dislocate my left thumb (as I've trained it to do) I can slide my hand out and undo the lock that's keeping me in. But there's one massive catch: I have to distract the five men surrounding me. And there's only way I know that will definitely work.

"Boy's and girls of every age, would you like to see something strange?" I warble, my voice cracking from months of silence. They look up, but think I'll stop as soon as i remember the punishments I've received before. "Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween!" My voice grows stronger despite the warble that remains. Their faces say it all. Anger. Distress. Confusion.

"How did you know it was Octob-" the youngest - and clearly most inexperienced member of the group says, before having a hand clapped over his mouth by a clearly livid superior. That's all the encouragement I need.

I begin to shout the chorus, desperate to rally everyone into rushing over as I work my left hand out of the container. Thumb now safely and slightly painfully dislocated. As they drag me towards another cell block I raise my voice louder again, feeling the burn in my throat grow. It's all made worth it when what seems like a young boy's voice rises with mine. I guess that his power must be voice based as i can hear him screaming along with me through the supposedly soundproof cell walls. As they turn their attention to the clearly larger threat of a full on revolt, I remove my left hand from its captor and undo the catch holding it's twin.

They whirl back to me as my restraints clatter and bounce on the floor. But before I can do anything, a great concussive wall of force pushes me across the room as the wall explodes and caves in. I throw out a little of my essence in a protective barrier which defends me from any debris by slicing it into centimetre sized chunks. However that does nothing against the black out sense of head meeting floor at force-

* * *

 **So... what do you think? Also the next chapter will be from Peter Parker a.k.a. Spoodermon's P.O.V!**


	2. Chapter 1 (Peter's POV)

**Hi guys. I'm just writing these chapters a bit at a time so I won't be sticking to any kind of solid schedule (sorry). I also had to do quite some googling to find the Bodega cat's name - I also found out that sadly he isn't credited on the film's IMDb page...**

 **Any who, now begins the chapter with everyone's favourite webspinner.**

* * *

Chapter 1

At 6:15 am my alarm jolts me awake. Unfortunately, the haze in my head definitely isn't just my brain telling me to go back to sleep. I guess that i had too much of MJ's infamous pumpkin spiced mystery punch. Which I'm pretty sure is just warm fruit juice, spices and lots of vodka... I guess I got a bit of a hangover from two small cups. I guess a shower might help, a nice ice cold one...

* * *

Speaking of the hangover, I'm still amazed that i got invited to a proper party just for being myself. No Ned meddling in an attempt to popularise us nerds. Admittedly it was at MJ's; and there were only about ten of there (most from the Scholastic Decathlon team). So it wasn't your typical teenage sex and rave party. Or at least what films make me think is a normal teenage party. Being over MJ's it was about as weird as they come. She insisted that we wear ridiculous Roman and Celtic costumes, and she herself dressed as Pomona - the Roman goddess that Halloween was attributed to. I just ended up going as a Roman god by draping one of Aunt May's spare bed sheets around my torso and tying it with an old safety pin. Underneath I just wore an old (and stained) plain white t-shirt and some skinny jeans. I did have to take the subway to get to her house.

Ned didn't even bother trying. Well he did but it was weird, because he decided to go as Faun. If you've ever seen Narnia, I'd describe it as a Mr Tumnus costume with more clothes and weirder antlers. They kind of seemed like he found old bike parts and coated them in bargain budget craft clay, and then tried to paint them with old watercolours that he found in his grandma's long abandoned attic. Longer story short, he looked awful. Probably as awful as I feel.

* * *

As I leave the shower and pull on a clean seeming t-shirt and boxers off of my bedroom floor I decide that i should probably go to Delmar's for some form of greasy breakfast. Aunt May's already at work, and if I told her I have a hangover I'll never be allowed out again. And I doubt that the man that Ned calls my 'cool uncle', Tony, would be very happy to have me interrupting his life. Especially if i turned down a position in the avengers to finish my education (high school at least, or further). However, Delmar is always happy to chat to a customer and his breakfast sandwich is supposedly the most greasy and delicious in New York.

I pull on my sweatpants and shove my wallet, phone and keys into its soft overlarge pockets. I pull on my trainers and walk out the door abruptly slamming it behind me, as it locks automatically. Jogging gently down the stairs I quickly check the pigeonhole for any mail to collect on the way back and push the main building door shut. Crossing the street I begin to realise that, like with the reported effects of Cap's serum, I'm already losing my hangover. Sure I could get drunk, but MJ needs to get a lesson from Tony on appropriate volumes in a mixer/punch.

After I accidentally caused the destruction of his old store, Delmar bought a new empty place across the road and slightly closer to my house, making it easier for me to drop in and say hi. Murph seems to have formed a bond with me after I pulled him from the damaged chips stand he was hiding in in the old Bodega. The sign now reads: "Delmar's Deli Grocery - New and Improved". It seemed that he didn't lose his sense of humour with his merchandise.

I pull open his door and Murph practically jumps into my arms mewling with joy, and drawing some weird looks. I just end up letting continue to rest in my crossed arms.

"Oh Peter. What'll it be? I'll also assume by the timing that you have the day off school."

"Yeah Delmar, the teachers have a couple of training days. And I'll need a fresh greasy breakfast sandwich." I say ending almost o a groan as my head flare back up.

"Ahhh. Finally get drunk last night?" He says busybodying around at the grill with the fillings of my grease stuffed bread.

"Yeah...Murph you are going to get off." And with an abrupt squeak of disappointment he obliges my request

Sensing my discomfort, Delmar dishes up the sandwich with all its fillings still piping hot and leaves me to eat. He keeps insisting that it's on the house because I was still so nice while i has a hangover. I just end up leaving the exact cost and a little bit extra as a nice tip for him to find.

* * *

It's just past midday and I'm finally making progress on my new articulated Lego X-Wing fighter, complete with Biggs Darklighter, when I get a call from Tony. I fumble and scrabble to carefully put down the currently delicate machine and hit the answer button as I raise the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi kid. You want to go to the Pyrenees? Because we're leaving in 30. Get your suit and Happy'll be waiting outside for when you're ready." He sounds irritated and a little frantic; I wonder why? Eh, no time to contemplate.

I jump up as I practically shout my response of: "Hell yeah." and pull my suit out of the wardrobe and shove it into my backpack. I scribble a quick note to aunt may saying that I'll be out with the Stark internship until late and that I won't be able to call her and I have my keys. I end up sliding down the banister rail and full on sprinting out in the car Happy's waiting in.

"So happy, What's it this time?" I query as we pull away from the kerb, escalating to immediately reach the road speed limit.

"Hydra base. Pyrenees. On the Andorran border. Several possible enhanced prisoners, including a missing shield agent."

"Cool. If my aunt calls later, I did leave her a note but she'll probably freak out anyway, could you tell her that I'm fine and in a lab with a no phones policy?"

"Yeah, happy to if it keeps Tony happy."

* * *

As we approach the drop zone, we begin to pick up odd signals or should i say voices on the jet's frequency radios. It sounds almost like a male voice. One hoarse from being unused for so long, and screaming 'This is Halloween', but a voice all the same. And then I see Tony realise that he's not in a plane at all. And he's punctuating the lyrics with desperate screams for help.

I seem to lose myself in the slow haze of battle as tony spots the tunnel compound's only open wall and lets rip with the tiny missiles. The result is a careful, controlled demolition of the wall with out knocking out the whole mountain or causing an avalanche and trapping any and all people still left inside. We carefully rappel and swing down to the mountain face to begin to scope out, and most likely fight our way of, the base. But when I've barely entered the area I notice bodies stuck under the rubble from the wall collapse.

Suddenly all the memories of my homecoming night rush back in and I get the desperate urge to run out into the afternoon sun and just remember that I'm no longer trapped under the rubble of that warehouse. But other people are here. I can leave the others to free anyone stuck in one of the already visible cell blocks. I set to work lifting the chunks of concrete and brick to build a mound safely out of everyone's way. The first few guys I find are Hydra, and dead. But then i find an arm, which Karen immediately finds a pulse in. My movements become frantic. I start to claw at the chunks, again feeling the claustrophobia of the night I believed that I would die.

Vaguely, as if in the distance, I hear Tony on the comms telling me to chill out. But then I sit back, as I look at the prone form that I've unearthed. That of a damaged, tall and auburn haired woman. Relief washes over me, as well as the realisation that I probably need an appointment at the most discrete therapist Tony can find.

* * *

 **So how was it guys? Also if you're mad about the whole Spiderman has issues now angle, I know it's cliche but it seemed like not even he could he shake that off.**

 **And, Bonus fun fact: Mr Tumnus in the Chronicles of Narnia film is played by James McAvoy. You might not find it interesting but it blew my mind when I first found out.**


End file.
